


Watching

by MiscWrites (Bijoux25)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bijoux25/pseuds/MiscWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi watches and thinks of his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> I think relationship between Ushiwaka and Shiratori's setters is really interesting, if somewhat complicated. This is just a short thing trying to work it out.

Semi paused as he passed the open door of the gym, the hem of his shirt pulled up to his mouth as he wiped the sweat from his face. He hadn't realized it had gotten so late. He turned back to the others just as another one of those heavy thuds of Ushijima's spikes rebounded off the walls.

He'd seen this little exchange hundreds of times. Ushijima straightened up at the same time Shirabu dropped his arms from the toss. They looked at each other, locked eyes, and most of the time Ushijima would dip his head in a little nod in silent praise before he headed back and prepared for another toss.

This time was different. As Semi approached, he heard Ushijima make a quiet, rumbling sound. Perhaps he had said something because Shirabu smiled and his eyes trailed after Ushijima as he walked back. When Semi stepped up and grabbed another ball to toss in he caught Shirabu's attention. He thought the look the younger setter gave him was totally different than the one he'd just given their captain and Semi's brow furrowed.

“What's that look for?” he asked. Shirabu gave a second's pause and looked like he was about to say something. Ushijima cleared his throat. Apparently that was enough to kill whatever ire was building in Shirabu because he shut his mouth again and gave Ushijima his full attention. Semi let it go and looked to Ushijima instead. “A few more and then close up? It's getting dark.” Ushijima's eyes went to the door like sunset had come as a surprise to him and nodded quietly.

Semi kept noticing it as they cleaned up and put away the equipment. He kept noticing the murmured words and lingering glaces they gave each other. It wasn't like they were really doing anything to upset him. When he was close enough to overhear them, they were talking about mundane things like what homework they had or if they were going to meet for extra practice in the morning. But as Semi hung up his mop in the equipment closet he heard Ushijima laugh at something Shirabu said and some little part of him wondered what they would be doing right now if he had declined to stay late with them.

He shook his head and walked out to help them make sure everything was put away and lock up for the night. It wasn't like him to be jealous- Was that what it even was? He didn't think he'd ever held it against Shirabu for losing his spot on the regulars, but as he watched them walk together beside him in companionable silence, maybe so.

Shirabu lived in a different direction than either of the third years, so he broke off from the group first with a careless wave. They watched him go for a few seconds but as Semi turned to start walking again Ushijima stopped him.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Semi found himself huffing in surprise, and Ushijima must have thought he was blowing off the question because he reached out and gently gripped his arm. “You've been really quiet. Are you angry?”

Semi only smiled and gently pulled his arm away. “No. I've just been thinking that you and Shirabu work well together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me at miscwrites.tumblr.com!


End file.
